


Azrael

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Azrael

So there she stood  
An omnipresent cloud raining black

Everything that she was  
Supreme  
Her stagnant gaze obliterated the path   
And tar seeped across her vision

As she stood

Unfaltering

The onyx serpents around her limbs desiccated and slinked away  
Repulsed

And her hair crackled   
Into a sigh of embers

Her bruised skin renewed  
Now was cashmere and silk

Her obsidian wings spread so far  
And crowed beauty

Irrefutable


End file.
